


Jealousy

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William gets jealous of the attention Kate is getting at his royal duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

‘’Maybe I should do the engagements for my own charities alone in the future.’’ William said, as he threw his jacket over a chair. Kate could hear the anger in his voice, but she didn’t understand.

‘’Why, what do you mean?’’ she asked.

‘’People whom I am supposed to meet pay more attention to you, for instance.’’

‘’Well, I can’t help that,’’ Kate replied. ‘’What do you want me to do, ignore them when they come up to speak to me?’’

‘’And the newspapers are filled with what you wore and how you looked,’’ William continued, ignoring Kate’s comment, ‘’and they say nothing about the work I came to do,’’ he concluded bitterly. ‘’Maybe I should wear a dress next time too.’’

‘’William, come on, this is unreasonable. I don’t know what is bothering you at the moment.’’ Kate, on the other hand, thought the engagement this morning went smoothly. William, as patron of the charity, had made a speech, which was well received. He had spoken to some men of the director’s board and they had gone on really well. This the papers could not take away from him, and she told him that. But William wouldn’t listen.

‘’That doesn’t matter!’’ he yelled.

Kate tried one last time. ‘’Wills, it’s about all those people we’ve met today. They will remember your kindness, your passion and your hard work. That’s what really matters. Not what some paper will write about me!’’

‘’I’m going to my next one on my own.’’ At this point, William didn’t even look at Kate anymore.

She’d had enough. If he was being this unreasonable he could go suck it. Kate turned around and walked out of the house, taking Lupo with her.

‘’Where are you going?’’ William cried after her, but she didn’t answer.

She took Lupo to the beach and hoped the fresh air would clear her head. She and William had never had a fight about a thing like this. Before, he loved it when Kate joined him on his trips to the charities he was patron of, proud to show off his wife. Kate, nervous at first and sticking close to her husband, soon found her way to deal with it all and was getting more and more comfortable. A little too comfortable, to William’s liking. What the hell was he thinking anyway? Instead of appreciating her support for him, she had to deal with all this crap. Jackass.

At last, Kate turned around and started her way back home, Lupo walking next to her. When she got through the front gate, she saw William sitting on the steps in front of the front door, apparently waiting for her to come back. Kate sighed. She wondered if he kept yelling or was going to make a apology. She hoped for the last. She sat next to him and waited for him to speak.

‘’I don’t know what I was thinking.’’

‘’Clearly,’’ Kate said bitterly.

‘’I do want you by my side, though,’’ William continued.

‘’Maybe you should learn to appreciate my presence more.’’ Kate wasn’t to let him go off easily. ‘’Go on your own the next time and see what you like better.’’

William just nodded. He had deserved this. ‘’I’ll stop listening to those stupid papers,’’ he said.

‘’Well, that’s a start,’’ smiled Kate. She looked at William and took his hand in hers.


End file.
